Paul's Strange, Confusing Love StorySpy Story
by Rebakah91493
Summary: Just a random story I made up one day about a spy and his new ish life in public school when suddenly people from his past show up, throwing his life out of balance and making his life dangerous all over again. An amateur thriller about a spy in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first (and totally amateur) story ever, so please please please! leave reviews and critiques!! If you think something...or everything...needs to be changed, don't hesitate to tell me... so without further ado...MY STORY!!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**June 2, 2055**_

_At School_

Paul was amazed. "I never knew school could be so fun." He murmured to himself.

"Did you have something you would like to say, Paul?" His teacher Mr. Carson suddenly called out in the middle of writing something on the board.

"I was only saying to myself that I never thought school could be so fun, sir. I did not mean to be rude."

Behind him, he heard Alexandra, Samantha, and Sarah whisper to each other, "He is just so honest and handsome." They sighed.

"If only Suze felt that way about me. All the other girls do." He thought to himself.

He sighed. BUZZ! "All right class, you do not have any homework to do over the break so enjoy your spring break and see you in two weeks! Mr. Slater, may I see you in my office please?"

"It would be my pleasure sir." Paul quickly picked up his books and moved towards the front of the room.

"Busted!" The three class bullies called out.

As they walked toward him, the tallest one, Ben, turned around and bent down besides Suze. "I will see you outside in 10 minutes." He threatened.

"S-Sure." Suze stuttered in reply. Susannah Simon, aka Suze was the toughest and prettiest girl in the whole school. She was never afraid of anything and it puzzled Paul to see her so afraid now.

_I think I will follow her after I speak with Mr. Don._

When Paul entered Mr. Carson's office, he was instantly wary. "You wanted to see me sir?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I would like to discuss your college choices for next year."

"I am sorry sir, but I am not going to a fancy college no matter what anyone says." Paul was getting angry.

"My mother is 45 and is suffering from cancer. Do you really think that I would care so much about college that I would just throw her away when she is in this state? You bet not!"

"Paul, you need to think about what is best for you, not what she might like. She will be fine here. Your sister and brother can take care of her while your gone."

"NO!!" Paul yelled at the top of his voice, "Maybe you have not considered it, but I did not know my mom really well until I came back from boarding school. What I am amazed at is why no one asked me about what 'boarding school' I went to! Let me tell you know it is not a school that anyone should have to go to. So just leave me alone about college and pass the word around. I AM NOT GOING TO A BIG FANCY COLLEGE!! IF YOU ARE LUCKY I MIGHT GO TO THE COLLEGE AT HIMLY'S!! BUT I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT GO TO A COLLEGE THAT IS MORE THAN 20 MINUTES FROM MY HOUSE!!" With a bang, Paul rushed out the open door and slammed it behind him. Then he stopped. The whole class was staring at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "WHAT?" He yelled and ran out of the room.

Silently, Suze got up and started to walk after him. "Where do you think you're going?" Ben asked in a menacing voice.

"I'm going to see if I can help him, because, unlike all of you, I want to know more about him than whether he is single or taken, and which girls he has the hots for. So shut up and leave me alone. I'll meet you at our usual place in half an hour."

"Is that so?" Ben said, in an angry tone.

"Yeah it is. So zip it." Was Suze's reply.

She quickly walked out of the room.

"Why, why, why?" That was the only thing going through Paul's mind as he stumbled along the path to the forest by his house. It was hard enough as it was without anyone knowing all the trouble he was facing and he had nearly spilled the beans to his teacher just now.

Paul sat down on a fallen tree trunk. I wish I was not the 'kid who shows so much talent' and the perfect boy to draft for the MI6. He thought to himself. "It's hopeless." He announced suddenly.

"No, it's not. Nothing is hopeless when you have someone too talk to about your problems." Paul looked up, startled at the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Who's there?" He asked, suddenly afraid.

"A friend." Suze answered as she stepped out of the dark.

"A friend who wants to help and wants to get to know you better."

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything. Even if I did, you would either think I was crazy or making it up or even both." Paul remarked.

"Try me. I have seen enough strange things in my life to believe almost anything." Was Suze's reply.

"This is the part that you won't believe." Paul shot back.

Suze sighed. "Just spill already."


	2. Chapter 2

__

_**Chapter Two**_

**June 3, 2055**

_Suze's House_

_Wow _That was the only thing going through Suze's mind.

"Suzannah, did you hear me? I said that Paul Slater was calling. Do you want me to ask him to call you back?" Karen Simon's voice floated up from down stairs.

"No, tell him I will call him back on my private phone." Suze shouted down to her mother from her third story room.

"Okay." Her mom said in a disapproving tone. "Just don't talk for too long."

"Yes, Mom." Suze promised dismissively.

She quickly picked up the phone on her bedside table. Before it had time to ring twice Paul picked up.

"You called?" Suze asked.

"Yeah, so do you think I am crazy yet?" Paul asked.

"I told you yesterday, and I will tell you again, I believe you and will never think you are crazy!" Suze said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, okay. Well do you want to meet at Will's Café?" Paul asked, innocently.

"Would I ever!" Suze exclaimed excitedly, "But I can't afford it. It's _way_ too expensive." She said sadly.

"Who ever said you would be paying?" Paul said mischievously.

"See you in 10." Suze said, a challenge echoing in her voice.

"Done." Was Paul's quick reply.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_**Chapter 3**_

_**June 3, 2055**_

_At Will's Café_

"So, would you like to tell me what you think happened yesterday?" Paul asked casually when he arrived at the cafe.

"Well, you told me you had gone to a special school that was focused on both strength and knowledge, where, if you messed up you were seriously reprimanded. Then you left suddenly and left me sitting on the log so I could think about what you said. Then Ben, Alec, and Demitri found me sitting like that. Then they started trying to kiss me, and all of a sudden, you stepped out from under the trees and said in a really dark and threatening voice, "Get your hands off of her." Moreover, when they ignored you, one by one, you grabbed their wrists for around three seconds and then they screamed and ran off, saying they would sort you out when school started again. Then I collapsed and you brought me to the Nurse's office and lay me on the futon. Then I fainted." Suze babbled.

"Hmm. You have a very good memory. But you didn't faint until you saw I was carrying you up the hill to your house after the nurse suggested that I take you home and that you should rest and get some sleep." He said.

"And you forgot to mention that you were barely out of breath, and you were running." Suze corrected.

"True, very true. Well, if you have had enough to eat, I have a job interview I must keep. And then I have to sign up for my boarding school's, 'summer camp'."

"You're getting a job now?! But your only 18! " Suze said loudly.

"So?" Paul, asked, a confused tone creeping into his voice.

"I've had one job or another since I was 15. "

"What?"

"How 'bout I call you later and explain."

"Oh, all right, see you later Paul!"

"See ya, Suze."


	4. Chapter 4

__

_**Chapter 4**_

_**June 16, 2055**_

_At School_

"Paul, Paul!" Suze cried in front of an amazed class.

"Will you be all right today?" She asked in worried tone.

"You bet. Didn't you listen to what I told you on Friday?" He asked.

"Oh, I listened all right, don't worry." Suze replied teasingly.

"Do you two have anything else you want to say before we get started?" The teacher said, irritated.

"Yes, I do, actually sir. I would like to tell you that you can spread the word that I am not going to college next year." Paul said lifting his chin in a challenge.

"What??" Screech half of his class, and his teacher. "I am going to have a few private 'teachers' come and teach me at home. That way I will get a doctors degree while I am still at home. And, it will go faster."

"Teachers?" Suze said and burst out laughing.

"Is there something you would like to tell us Miss Simon?"

"No sir." Suze said embarrassed.

"Also, to the three of you, and you know who you are, we will discuss things in a honorable way right after school by the flag pole. And yeah, I am going to choose the place without your permission." "Be careful Paul." Suze said.'

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Mr. Carson asked in a bewildered manor.

"Oh nothing sir, just some business I have to take care of."

Looking even more uncomfortable and confused Mr. Carson cleared his throat and said, "All right, everyone turn to page twenty in your books."


	5. Chapter 5

__

_**Chapter 5**_

_**June 15, 2055**_

_At School_

"Are you sure you will be all right?"

"For the last time, yes!" Paul was getting tired of Suze continually asking if he would be okay. "Hey Paul, let's up the stakes a bit. Whoever wins gets to have Suzannah all to himself." "Suzannah, is that okay with you? If it's not than I will disagree and we will come to some other terms of agreement." Paul questioned.

"I guess it's fine, just be sure that you win, all right?" She shuddered. "Fine, whoever wins gets Suzannah all to himself."

Ben smiled, then shouted, "Get ready, Simon, cuz you're gonna be mine!"

Just as the fight was about to start, two white vans screeched to a halt in front of the school yard. Three people burst out and started running towards the circle of people surrounding the four boys. "Step aside everyone, step aside!" One of the three strangers ordered.

He had a deep, rough voice that shouted superiority.

"Hello, Paul." A second stranger, this one a woman with a smooth, silky voice said.

"Afternoon Agent Daddy's Girl." Paul sneered. "I didn't know you were so attached to Agents Stupid and Momma's Boy."

"Oh, shut up Slater and just listen to us." The third man, a tall, handsome man said irritably. "Give me a good reason why I should."

"Because, if you don't, we might have to remove you from the public eye, for, say a few years." The three adults smirked.

Paul just glared. Then, all of a sudden, he clenched his fist and swung it at the tall man.

"You little twerp!" The man yelled.

"If you even think of taking me away from my mother, trust me Agent Momma's Boy, you will get a lot worse than a bloody nose and a black eye. After all, I always was the best fighter at 'school."

"All right you two, break it up." Agent Stupid quickly said.

"Look, would it kill you to call us by our real agent names?"

"Well… I sort of forgot what they were. Plus, these names fit you better."

Agent Daddy's Girl sighed and looked at Agent Momma's Boy. "I am Agent Silver, the one you just punched is Agent Blond, and this is Agent Wolf. Now, if you will excuse us, Agent Blond and I will attend to his…injury."

"I hit him too far to the left, it should stop bleeding in a little while, and it is only bruised."

A strange noise cut through the air. It was Paul's cell phone, ringing.

"Yes, what is it Don?" He said in a worried voice.

"Calm down, I can't understand you." Paul listened intently, a worried look spreading quickly in his face. "What? She what?" He yelled suddenly, making everyone jump. "No, stay there but call Dr. Jones. I'll get there ASAP." He hung up and turned to Suze, "My mom is in trouble, I have to go." He started jogging.

"What's wrong Paul?" "

My mom blacked-out a couple of minutes ago."


	6. Chapter 6

__

_**Chapter 6**_

_**June 15, 2055**_

_The road to Paul's house_

"Oh my God! I'll bring my car over!" Suze yelled.

"No, it will take to long." Paul yelled over his shoulder.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Oh, my…" Suze turned to Agents Silver, Wolf, and Blond. "Is it just me, or is he running extremely fast?"

"He must have been practicing, though where I don't know." Agent Silver said in awe. "And to answer you question, yes, he was going freakishly fast."

"Oh, okay."

"You don't seem surprised, why is that?" Agent Wolf asked, clearly puzzled by her reaction. "Oh, I know him very well. He has told me a lot about himself."

"How much?" Agent Blond cut in sharply.

"Not very much." Suze replied mildly. "If you don't mind, I'll go and see if I can help with anything."

"Wait a minute, do you know where he lives?" Demitri asked in a strange voice, all the while sneaking looks at Ben and Alec.

He started towards her, his muscles clenching and unclenching in anger. "Look, I, um, I gotta go." She stuttered.

She turned towards the parking lot and started running.

"Where does the boy live?" Agent Silver cried out angrily.

"Just follow me" Suze replied. The three agents ran back towards the vans and started yelling instruction into a small walkie-talkie they each had, located under their collars. As they reached the vans, the doors flung open and they jumped inside.

"Everyone, follow those cars!" yelled Alexandera.


	7. Chapter 7

__

_**Chapter 7**_

_**June 20, 2055**_

_Paul's House_

"She's dead. She's really dead." Paul repeated to himself, dazedly saying the same thing he had been repeating for 10 minutes.

"Paul," Kathryn wailed, "What are we going to do?"

"If it's all right with you two, I'm gonna become your legal guardian." Paul stated in a controlled voice.

Don nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, please do. We'll be really good. We've got to if we don't want to go into an orphanage."

"Nonsense! If Paul did actually put you in an orphanage, I'd adopt you right back out again!" Suze said indignantly, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yippee! It would be like you were our adopted sister! Or, at least it would feel that way since you're always coming over now." Kathryn said, suddenly cheery again.

"Um, Paul, could we talk to you please? It's about your training." A new-comer, Agent Thompson, said in a low voice.

Her stance showed how uncomfortable she was, surrounded by the inquisitive and expectant faces of Paul's classmates.

"Look, give me a while to settle down and then I'll come back." Paul said resignedly. "Just don't send me on to many over-seas missions, okay? I really don't need to go on vacation just yet. Also, I want to stay at this school."

Agent Blond looked surprised. "I thought for sure you would be harder to convince than that. We'll keep within your restrictions about school on one condition, that you don't use your Kijitsu on anyone when you are having a brawl at school." He smiled. "And try _not_ to hurt them, okay?"

"Wait a sec," Alec said with horror in his voice, "You know Kijitsu?"

"Yeah," Paul said smugly, "I've know it since I was three."

"How's that for a surprise?" Agent Thompson said patronizingly.

Even though she couldn't see his face, Agent Thompson knew that Paul was smiling as he said, "Agent Thompson, you're a young lady, not a girl." Laughter ringing in his voice.

"Well, I can still sound like one if I want!" She shot at him, put-off by his teasing manor.

"You know what? I sprained my ankle yesterday, and I don't think I can fight you anymore..." Alec said, turning red.

"Aw, but it was going to be such fun, you trying to beat me, but instead, me wiping the floor with your skimpy, little butt." Paul whined.

"Paul." Agent Johnson said, warning creeping into her voice.

"I'm just kidding; you of all people should know that!" Paul shot back.

Suddenly he looked out the window. "I'm gonna go outside for a while okay? Get some fresh air."

Suze raised her eyebrow. "I'll go with you."

Paul shook his head. "I go this one alone."

"Huh?" Agent Thompson said, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." Paul said as he walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

__

_**Chapter 8**_

_**June 20, 2055**_

_Paul's Backyard_

When Paul left the house, he ran into the backyard and headed towards the creek. Looking around, he paused and then slipped into the trees, hoping no one was watching, and if they were, wouldn't follow him.

He ran quickly and stealthily down the riverbed and when he reached the well, climbed inside. He slid down the metal ladder, feeling the fresh mud of the shoes of the others who had also come to the meeting.

"Where is the girl?" A voice said from somewhere in the tunnel.

"I didn't think she needed to come." Paul said, frowning. "Why?"

"We need her to be at this meeting, it involves the both of you." David said, as he stepped into the light, a worried look on his face.

"Boss says if she isn't with you to go back and get her. And to make it snappy." He added.

"His wish is my command. But we have to figure out a signal to say who needs to come next time." Paul thought aloud as he headed up the ladder.


	9. Chapter 9

__

_**Chapter 9**_

_**June 20, 2055**_

_Paul's House_

Paul walked quickly into his house and found Suze. "He wants us both,"

He murmured under his breath to her. "And we have to make it snappy."

Suze nodded, "He's the leader." She said. "Let's go."

"Wait just one moment you two," Agent Blondie's loud voice cut in, "Just were do you two think you're going?"

The two teenagers flinched. "Somewhere private." Paul said, taking Simon's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Paul, are you taking her to him again?" Kathryn's sweet voice asked. "Yes, Katy, we're going to meet him again." Suze said, acting as though it was normal.

"Okay, but this time Paul, don't come home with to many bruises, ok?" Don begged.

"M'kay, I won't. I promise." Paul called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**June 20, 2055**_

_Underground Meeting Room_

"Let's get started." "Yes, sir." "Alright. Miss Simon and Mister Slater we have a request for you. Starting tomorrow a new student, Brittany Springfield, will be coming to our school. Her records show uncontrollable recklessness, but a high IQ. We have examined all of her recorded stunts and have realized that they are all perfectly planned out and executed. We believe that she has been sent here to spy on you both." "But Scott, why would anyone want to spy on Suze? I can understand myself, but…" Paul trailed of as he saw the glance that went from Suze to their boss Scott. "I'm outta here." Paul said, suddenly angry. "If you leave, you will never be invited back." Scott warned. "Your point? Why would I want to be part of an organization if I don't know the facts about my own partner and ex-future girlfriend? Answer that!" Suze gasped and headed towards Paul. "You probably don't know, but my mother died this afternoon! Now I have to go to spy camp, military camp, school and work a job all in one day!" Paul was yelling, his face flushing with anger. "I don't have time to work with someone if that person that I bring to ask if she can be my partner, because I _trusted _her completely, neglects to tell me something that is obviously very important for you to look at each other like that, yes I did see that look you gave each other, and also brings a spy from another company to spy on BOTH of us!" Paul stormed out of the room. The room fell absolutely silent. Then Paul shot back into the room and said, "You've got unwanted company." "Plan A-26, now." Scott suddenly yelled, hitting a button under his desk that started the mechanics that lowered the tables underground. "Paul, if we explain everything to you later, will you please help us fight?" Suze pleaded, suddenly nervous. "Everything." Paul said darkly, getting into his Kijitsu fighting stance. "Deal, just help us fight." Scott agreed. Suddenly there were cries of pain and surprise, anger and attack, coming from the tunnel above. "Everyone relax. We just want to talk." "Agent Silver?" Paul asked, caught off-guard. "What the heck are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**June 20, 2055**_

_Underground Meeting Room_

"More to the point, how do _you _know _them_?" Scott asked. "Long story." Paul said, relaxing his fighting stance. "I get the feeling we will have plenty of time later." Scott said, glaring as he spoke. "Getting back to the point, we heard some reports that The Compound was located in this area and thought we might take a quick look for it. You unknowingly lead us to it, Paul." Thompson said. "Oh great, blame it on me." Paul snarled. He slowly got back into his fighting stance, trying hard not to let the Agents notice. "What will I believe? When Will told us distract and let them think wrong while it's really you who will run. Never take don't and always wait with her for a loving me. As always I can and will manage to get loose and out with pants on. I have my very, very own diary." Paul said. Suze jerked her head around and began to protest. "I believe no is the way." "Shut it." Scott interceded. "What the heck are you three talking about?" Blondie said. "Gibberish." Paul looked at him, a look of both pity and begged forgiveness. "Now." Paul said and sent a fling kick that caught Agent Wolf in the chest and sent him flying. He did the same to Agent Thompson and they hit the wall with a thud. They did not get back up. "What," Agent Blondie said, just as Paul chopped him in the neck, leaving him unconscious on the floor. "I always got second place remember?" Silver said as Paul swung at her and missed. She returned with a chop of her own that hit him squarely on the shoulder. "Ouch!" They said in unison, "You've been working out lately, haven't you?" Silver asked. "I could say the same to you. I have been working out a lot lately, yes." "Gotcha." Silver said, as she hit Paul on his pressure point. Paul sunk to the floor. "Darn! The others got away." She spoke quickly into her walkie-talkie. "I need four stretchers on level two pronto, one with cuffs and the others without. I have four men out, one of them a possible member of The Compound." "Be there in three." A person radioed back. "Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Suze

_**Chapter 12-Suze**_

_**June 20, 2055**_

_Paul's House_

"Run!" Scott yelled. "We have to go to Paul's house." Suze gasped, "The twins are still there, and if they don't get Paul, they will take the twins as hostages." "Wow, okay let's go." Scott panted. Suze and Scott arrived at Paul's house and found the place swarming with Agents and white vans. Suddenly a strange sobbing sound came out of the bush.

"S-Suze?" A small, frightened voice asked. "Don? Kat?" Suze asked. "Are these the infamous twins?" Scott asked a smirk in his voice, as the twins stumbled out of the bushes. The twins stopped and stared at Scott. "Is that the bad man that beats up Paul all the time?" Don asked. "Does Paul tell these brats everything that happens to him?" Scott asked, irritated. "Yup, pretty much." Kat said as she and Don ran behind Suze and hid behind her legs. "We might want to start running now. Even though we got away from those big bullies, they're still looking for us. They called us an incentive for Paul to spill everything." Suze looked around quickly. "Let's go to my house. It's probably surrounded, but at least I'll be able to get some money and some clothes for us to wear." "We won't be able to stay there, it isn't safe. Not for us or the twins. We will have to register in a hotel under false names." Scott said. "We will be a group of siblings, the Corson family. I am Dan, Kat is Rachel, Suze is Samantha, and Don is Ben. Got it?" "Okay. I'm Rachel, Scott is Dan, Suze is Samantha or Sam, and Don is Ben. Simple and easy." Kat said, as though she was used to things like fake names. "Let's go to the Sneaky Cat Inn. It's the only one Paul hasn't made us hide at yet." "Hide? What does your family do for a living, steal cars and use false names?" Scott asked incredulously. "Nope, just evade the big bullies and run from the police and enemy spies." Don said, smirking. "Oh."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Paul

_**Chapter 13-Paul**_

_**June 21, 2055**_

_Locked Questioning Room_

"Uhhh." Paul woke up with a stiff neck and a splitting headache. "Where am I?" He sat up and looked around. "Oh, that's where." He said, resignation filtering into his voice. "Ah well, it was fun while it lasted." Just then the lock clanged open and the door swung forward. With it came two Agents, Silver and Blondie. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I assume the others have entered the realm of consciousness by now?" "Yes, they have and they would like me to tell you that next time they see you, you better be on your guard." Blondie snarled, and made a lunge at Paul, who batted him away like he was nothing but a fly. "Ooh, you better work on that rushing ahead problem; it might be your down fall." Paul smirked and turned to Agent Silver. "Do you need something? I can tell by the looks on your faces that this isn't just for fun." "Paul, we need to know everything you've got on The Compound. It would also help if you told us whether or not you were a member of the organization." Silver said quickly. "_Was _a member of The Compound? I still am." Blondie pointed at Silver and said, "See? I told you! He is a member!" "Do you have a strange and unknown problem with that fact?" Paul frowned, confused and curious. The door swung open again, this time letting in Agents Thompson and Wolf. "Oh, we have a serious problem with that Paul, an inconceivably large problem with that." Wolf said, and pulled a piece of paper out of the bag he had been holding. "Look at this and tell me if it looks familiar." Paul took it and studied it hard. He started and then gasped. "So that's why that spy is after both of us." He looked up dumbfounded, his face a mix of emotions. "Because I'm not the only spy!" Now his face was taken over by anger and he got up and started pacing, muttering under his breath. Abruptly, he turned and faced the Agents. "When did you get this?" "A-A few days ago. Why?" Thompson said, confused. "The new girl at the school, she's after both of us and Suze doesn't know! Well, she does but not enough." He looked at Wolf. "Let me out and later I will give you some info on The Compound. Deal?" Wolf smiled. "Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**June 22, 2055**_

_The Sneaky Cat Inn_

"Umm, guys?" Kat asked suddenly. "Yes, Rachel?" "Is that Cousin Paul?" Kat said pointing at a strange figure walking towards them. Suze squinted at him and said tentatively, "Paul?" The figure looked up and smiled. "Hey guys." "Paul!" Don yelled and run to hug him. "We were so sca-" "Don't say anything more, I'm bugged." Paul uncovered his brother's mouth. "Come with me, I have some info you might want." Paul brought them to a back door and then stopped. "Whatever you do, don't flip out, okay?" "Why would we want to flip out?" Scott asked, frowning. "There's some unsavory character out there, isn't there?" Suze asked. "Just don't flip."

As soon as they stepped outside, they were surrounded. Scott froze, and then proceeded to try and control his temper. "Care to explain?" He hissed. Paul looked at him and said, "Shut up and follow." He walked toward a white van and the agents created a path for him. "If any of you extras hassle these guys, I'll use you for a practice dummy at the arena, got it?" Paul looked each of them in the eye, until one of them said, "Very well Agent Slater." "Good." Paul started walking again. When they arrived at the van, the doors swung open and Paul told them to get in. "Where are we going?" Suze asked. Paul ignored her and told the driver, "You know where to go." Paul, I asked you a question." Suze said, hoping against hope that Paul just hadn't heard her. Paul turned his head and looked out the window. "Only three days till school and the awaited meeting. How wonderful."


	15. Prologue

__

_**Prologue**_

_**September 2, 2048**_

_Paul's House_

Paul knocked on the door. A beautiful lady in her mid thirties looked down at him.

"My name is…" Paul trailed off as smile lit up the woman's face and tears sprang into her eyes. "Paul, my precious son Paul." She sobbed. She bent down and gave Paul a long hug. "I knew you would come. Oh, I have missed you so much." she cried.

At last she stood up, "Come in and meet your brother."

"I have a brother?" Paul asked, surprised.

"A sister too." Paul followed his mother into what Paul guessed was a living room and sat in a chair. "Don, Kathryn, meet your missing brother!" His mother yelled.

Paul heard thumps on the ceiling and then a girl and a boy shot down the stairs and ran to Paul and started hugging and kissing him.

"Mom has told us all about you!" Kathryn cried.

Her voice sounded like a dove's coo, delicate and gentle. "Lots and lots!" Don added, his voice like a baby's gurgle, soft and sweet.

Paul sighed. He was going to love it here.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story ever, so please be kind and review!**


End file.
